You'll always be my girlfriend
by riveranayamarie
Summary: Loving someone should seem so easy, like you see on TV. But when your significant other falls ill, and their life is on the line, it's a scary thought. But.. true love lasts forever. Brittana one-shot


Santana and Brittany stood on the front yard or the Lopez's house, Santana's arms around her girlfriend's waist, They were face to face, and Santana smiled, looking at the girl's face, staring deep into her ocean coloured orbs. Brittany looked at Santana with sad eyes, blinking slowly before sighing.

"Santypants...I'm sick"

"Britt... you mean a cold, right?"

"No, San. I mean I'm sick. I won't tell you with what, it'll scare you too much and I hate when you're sad, but.. I don't have much longer. There's somethhing happening with my brain... it's not.. right."

"No, this can't be happening.. You can't be sick, Britt..."

Those were the last words Brittany ever heard Santana Lopez say. The blonde girl's eyes rolled back in her head, and her already light skin turned lighter as she collapsed in front of the latina. Nobody thought that 'not much longer' meant a matter of minutes. Nobody. Not Brittany, the doctor, her parents... Not Santana. Santana watched her girlfriend fall helplessly to the ground. Tears leaked from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she clung to the girl, whipping out her phone, calling an ambulance.

"Please, please help! She can't die, she can't..."

"Miss, you need to move aside so we can get her into the ambulance."

Santana stepped aside, and let the paramedics get Brittany into the back of the ambulance. She got in as well, and held the girl's cold hands on the ride there, listening to lots of fast speaking paramedics, and the sound of the wailing siren as they rushed to Lima's General Hospital.

Following them in, Santana was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait out here, we can't let you any further."

"She is my girlfriend, I need to see her! I can't lose Brittany, I can't! Please, let me be with her!"

"Miss.."

"Santana."

"Santana, I'm sorry, but if you want her to be okay, you need to let them do their job without interfering. Sit over here, you can talk to me about her while you wait."

So she did. Santana sat with the woman, who appeared to be about 24 years old.

"Brittany is my everything. She helped me realize who I am, she helped me accept it, and she's helped me become so strong. I've loved her since the first grade when I first laid eyes on her. Her blonde hair, those ocean eyes that I get lost in all the time... We're in McKinley's glee club, and the Cheerios together... I've sung love songs to her, we're danced together.. I love her so much. She has to be okay..."

Hours passed, and Santana continued to talk to the nurse about her times with Brittany, appreciating the fact that whenever she teared up, this woman held her close, and stroked her hair, trying to be soothing and reassuring. After a while, a man with whitish hair and a sympathetic look on his face.

"We've managed to get her heart pumping, just barely. I'm sorry, but.. she's not going to make it through the night, and there's not much we can do."

"No... No, please, keep trying!"

"It's too risky. We could try and operate, but that would surely kill her instantly. I think she'd appreciate it if you went in there to say goodbye."

Santana looked at the doctor through blurred vision, going towards the room he was pointing to. Santana walked in hesitantly, wiping under her eyes. She approached her girlfriend, who laid still in the white hospital bed. It was so horrible, seeing her this way. Santana hadn't expected this, not until they were both old, wrinkly, with their children taking care of them. She had no idea what she would do, without Brittany. She meant the world to Santana.

"Brittany.. baby... I love you so much. I can't be without you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Britt..."

Tears began to pour from Santana's eyes once again, as she leaned over Brittany, placing her lush lips against hers, one last time. Santana could feel Brittany slowly becoming lifeless as she kissed her, and that was something she didn't want. Pulling back, Santana looked at Brittany, then at the heart monitor. Hearing a beep, Santana watched as the glowing line went flat.

"Brittany... no please, no! Brittany... I need you so badly, please don't leave me... Please..."

Holding onto Brittany's hand, Santana sunk to the ground, hyperventilating as she cried. She couldn't handle this. Brittany was gone, and there was no way to get her back.

"I love you... And I meant it when I said you'll always be my girlfriend."

Santana never dated anyone else again. She got Brittany's name tattooed on her arm as _Brittany Pierce-Lopez, RIP. _She wouldn't let anyone have the key to her heart that she'd given to Brittany years ago.


End file.
